The present invention relates to a filter apparatus, particularly for coolant/lubricant from machining operations, comprising a filter tank having an inlet for the liquid to be filtered and an outlet for the filtered liquid and having a belt of filter medium adapted to circulate within the filter tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,836 (=EP 244,151) discloses a filter apparatus. This apparatus has a filter tank with an inlet for the unfiltered liquid and an outlet chamber in the bottom of the filter tank. A belt of filter medium is disposed between the filter tank and the outlet chamber. This belt of filter medium is adjacent a chain flight assembly extending through the filter tank. The object of such apparatuses is to filter liquid contaminated with chips or swarf, for example. Usually, the dirt particles in the liquid sink to the bottom where they are carried along by the chain flight assembly and the belt of filter material and discharged through a discharge neck. Chips created in industrial operations are partly fine and float on top of the liquid, which means that such chips are difficult to remove and discharge from the liquid.